Heat Of The Moment
by keepcalm90
Summary: ONE SHOT: Part 8 in the Nerd Sebastian, Bad Boy Kurt verse: Now that Kurt and Sebastian are official Sebastian feels ready to proclaim his love for the always rough around the edges boy that has somehow managed to steal his heart. Will he let his declaration slip in a very heated moment or will he hold his tongue just a little longer.
1. Chapter 1

Hello again kiddies. We're getting close to the end of one more installment that will be broken up into two parts.I hope you all enjoy this and as always Happy Reading.

* * *

_**Heat Of The Moment**_

It's late Friday night almost early Saturday morning when Kurt and  
Sebastian finally arrive back at Sebastian's big empty house.

In a very rare turn of events Sebastian's parents are out of town for  
the weekend attending a wedding.

So Kurt planned a big Friday date night and decided to lay it on thick  
for his new boyfriend.

First taking him to dinner, followed by a shitty chick flick that he  
silently suffered through and topped off with a stop at the coffee  
house. Each downing cups of espresso to help fuel their impending night.

By the time they arrived back at his place Sebastian was buzzing. He  
was so touched by Kurt's romantic gestures that he couldn't wait to  
just jump his bones. For the first time he honestly felt like he  
wanted sex more then Kurt.

When they stepped through the front door Sebastian lunged at Kurt.  
Knocking him firmly into the living room wall and kissing me hard.

" Mmm gorgeous what has gotten into you," Kurt chuckled around  
Sebastian's soft lips.

" Nothing. I just want you so badly," Sebastian panted, his eager  
hands fumbling to undo Kurt's pants.

" As flattered as I am by that babe I kinda had another plan for us.  
Why don't we go up to your bedroom. I have something in my overnight  
bag that I want to show you."

Sebastian's hands froze and he looked up at Kurt curiously. " Um sure."

They headed up to Sebastian's room. Kurt immediately went for the bag  
he had dropped off earlier.

Sebastian admires the view of his boyfriend bent over and rummaging  
through the duffle. His perfect ass on full display.

Luckily the change of location hasn't lessened Sebastian's desire. If  
anything he's ever more turned on by the presents of his big comfy bed.

He steps behind Kurt, gripping him firmly around the waist. His front  
running over the length of Kurt's back side.

His boyfriend pops up with a soft chuckle. " What ya doin back there  
beautiful?

" Just thanking you for my amazing night," Sebastian whispers in  
Kurt's ear as his palm begins to rub over the already growing bulge  
in Kurt's tight pants.

" It's no problem baby. Guess I'm just good at this whole boyfriend  
thing," Kurt states modestly.

" Don't be so humble. You're great," Sebastian breaths quietly against  
Kurt's neck while gripping him through his jeans and making him shiver.

They stay that way for a moment until Kurt's hand suddenly bats  
Sebastian's away. He turns around swiftly so that they're face to  
face.

" I brought us some entertainment." Kurt waves the DVD box back  
and forth. " I figured it would help get us in the mood."

" But I'm already in the mood," Sebastian comments sadly. " Do you  
really need that stuff to make you turned on enough to sleep with  
me?" He pouts, turning away from Kurt and going to sit on the edge of  
the bed.

Not a second later the bed dips beside him and Kurt's hands begin to  
message his shoulder. " You know I didn't mean it like that Seb. I  
just thought it might be sexy. Us watching a dirty movie together.  
Getting all hot and bothered before we go at each other. Maybe we  
could even borrow a move or two."

The way Kurt's selling it sounds way too good to pass up. Sebastian  
hadn't thought about it that way. Maybe it would be kind of fun.

" My laptop plays dvd's," He informs Kurt in a shy whisper as he  
points over to the desk where his laptop is sitting.

" Perfect. Why don't you start to strip and I'll just pop the movie  
in," Kurt kisses his neck before leaning off the bed and grabbing the  
laptop off the desk.

Sebastian kicks his pants off first then slowly unbuttons his shirt  
and slides it down off his shoulders, leaving him in just a black  
undershirt and tight boxer briefs.

That's when Kurt returns with the laptop and sets it in the center of  
the bed. He looks Sebastian up and down with an approving smile then  
begins to remove his own clothes swiftly.

He's of course not wearing an undershirt which leaves him in just a  
pair of extremely tight red briefs that leave nothing to the  
imagination.

Sebastian gulps loudly at the sight, adjusting his glasses which he  
swears are about to steam up.

Kurt hopes onto the bed, sitting back against the pillows and  
beckoning Sebastian over to him with one finger.

Sebastian goes eagerly, sitting comfortably between Kurt's spread legs  
then leaning back against his firm chest.

Kurt wraps his arms securely around Sebastian's chest and kisses him  
behind the ear. " You wanna press play gorgeous?"

" Sure," Sebastian nods, bringing the laptop up and hitting the play  
button.

This was most definitely no cheesy soft core porn. No this was the hardcord  
stuff. The one with no plot were the two beefy actor simply went at  
each other with not a word between them.

Sebastian flushed as the two men on screen began to tear each others  
clothes off.

He had never been one to watch dirty movies. Sure there had been the  
occasional one here and there but he always turned it off before the  
actual sex part. Too embarrassed to watch it.

But now with Kurt here, holding him tightly he's very much the  
opposite of embarrassed. In fact he's embarrassingly turned on.

" This is pretty hot isn't it?" Kurt whispered in his ear as his hand  
began to rub up and down Sebastian's chest.

" Mmm-hmm." Sebastian nodded, melting completely into his mans touch.

Leave it to Kurt to turn this whole thing around. Sebastian was  
supposed to be the one taking care him tonight. It was the least he  
deserved after all the effort he had put into their amazing date.

Sebastian was still reeling from it. Admiring the way Kurt had pulled  
out his chair for him at the restaurant. How he held his hand through  
the entire movie and didn't bitch about it once. Or when he offered  
Sebastian his jacket when they left the coffee house. Kurt really was  
good at the whole boyfriend thing. Who knew.

Suddenly Sebastian felt overwhelmed. His lust melting away and turning  
to love. His attention being completely ripped away from the two guys  
now fucking on the screen to the one guy holding him in his arms.

He turned in Kurt's embrace and looked him deep in the eye.

This was it. He was going to say those three magical words to his  
beautiful boyfriend. The ones he had been dreaming of since  
that very first day that he and Kurt were together. Sure he had never  
imagined it being quite like this. With them both half naked and  
watching a poorly edited porno flick but Sebastian just couldn't hold  
it in any longer.

Sebastian scooted closer to his boyfriend, putting both his hands  
around Kurt's neck. He took a deep breath. " Kurt I-I..." he stuttered,  
clamming up.

Suddenly realizing that maybe this wasn't the best idea. What if the  
whole love thing spooked Kurt and he left. Since they've been doing  
this whole crazy thing Sebastian's learned to tread lightly. To not get  
too far ahead of himself. Sure he's know for a while now that he  
without a doubt loves Kurt but can Kurt love him back?

Sebastian's still not willing to find that out just yet. Not willing  
to lose this perfectly imperfect boy.

He knows this whole boyfriend thing was a big step for someone as  
emotionally guarded as Kurt. Now Sebastian was intent on piling love  
onto that. He was almost positive it would break them apart instead of  
bring them closer together.

So he decides to hold off his I love you for now and instead go for  
the place they were already headed.

" I-I want you so much," he says in his best sultry voice, running his  
fingers through Kurt's soft hair before capturing his lips in a firm  
passionate kiss.

In no time the laptop is moved to the side table and the rest of their  
clothes are removed swiftly. They go at it three time in an hour but  
all the while Sebastian can swear there is something different about  
this sex.

Kurt is much more gently, attentive and dare Sebastian admit, loving.

Maybe they're not ready to say the words just yet but after tonight  
Sebastian can swear they're getting closer.


	2. Part 9 Posted

Just posted Part 9 of this series. It's called _Little Surprises. _Please go and check it out_._


End file.
